


Baby or Gremlin?

by BananaAppleWaffle



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaAppleWaffle/pseuds/BananaAppleWaffle
Summary: Kairi: I'm Baby™️.Riku: No, you're a gremlin.Sora: That's why we can't have snacks in the room anymore.
Relationships: Kairi/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Baby or Gremlin?

**Author's Note:**

> I had a thought at almost 2 am and now I've written a fic for it.

The day was as ordinary as any other. Kairi was painting on the trap covered bed, Riku was at the L-shaped desk working on his scifi-fantasy novel and Sora was on the couch knitting a blanket. 

While waiting for the latest layer to dry, Kairi aimlessly scrolled through Kingstagram on her phone when a post caught her eye. It was one of those ‘put your finger down’ videos, this one was Baby Edition, so she followed along in her head and the conclusion was that she was in fact: Baby.

“I’m Baby.” She said in a cutesy voice. Surely her boys would agree with her.

Without missing a beat, replied. “No, you’re a gremlin.” Kairi placed a hand on her chest, offended.

“That’s why we can’t have snacks in the room anymore.” Sora chimed in, eyes not leaving his work.

“I am not a gremlin!” She slid her painting away then moved off the bed, crinkling the whole way down. “And you can’t talk, Sora! You would always get crumbs in the bed!” 

“Be that as it may, I never would get up in the middle of the night, get snacks and then not share.” He turned to her with a fierce glare, “Unlike some people.” 

She shielded her face with her hand. “Listen…” 

Riku rolled his eyes, hands keeping the steady loud, click-clack rhythm. “No. You’re a gremlin and that’s a fact.” 

Kairi stomped over to him and gave him a shove to the shoulder. “Oh shut up! You’re not any better!” 

He raised a brow. “How so?”

“Every time we go out to eat you always say: ‘Let’s rock and roll.’” Sora mocked with a grimace. “And you know how much we actually hate it.”

“What? It’s completely harmless…”

“It's embarrassing.” Kairi shook his shoulders. “How can we go out and have this really romantic dinner and then you go and say some stupid shit like that! It’s so embarrassing!”

“Exactly, like how can you look this hot but be this dumb.” Sora huffed. 

Kairi shuffled over to Sora and plopped down on the couch, laying her head on his shoulder. “It’s because he’s hot, Sora. The gods had to equal him out somehow.” 

“Well, then what about you?” Riku gestured at Sora, obviously to keep them from making his face any redder. 

He batted his long eyelashes. “Whatever do you mean?” 

“You can’t run from this, honey.” Kairi gave him a few head pats. “Just accept it. Your flaw is…well, it’s not much of a flaw but— ”

“You always put yourself before others.” Riku finished, sitting himself down on the other side of Sora. 

“I don’t see why that’s an issue.” He pouted.

“It isn’t but you do it so much that you run yourself ragged.” Kari continued, placing a hand over his. “And we absolutely love that about you.”

“But we just want you to tone it down a bit,” Riku encased his hand over the both of theirs and squeezed tight. “because we love you.” 

“Ugh! I hate it when you two get all mushy on me like this!” He pouted, red cheeks becoming more pronounced. 

The two gushed at their partner’s state, and without having to signal the other, they both smooshed their lips against his rosy cheeks.

“Ew! It’s so wet!” He squirmed away from them. 

Kairi laughed. “But you love it!”

“I love you! Not your nasty spit!”

“Our nasty spit comes with our love, so you gotta deal with it!” She attacked his cheek again. 

“Nooo…” Sora groaned, sinking down lower into the couch. “Why’d I have to fall in love with two saps like you?” 

“Mmmm… I’d like to think we’re soulmates.” Riku kissed his temple. 

Kairi lifted his wrist and gave it a kiss. “We were always meant together.” She grinned. “So you better get used to it!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, Comments, and Shares are forever and always appreciated!
> 
> If you'd like to support me, please follow my writing tumblr!
> 
> Tumblr:[ BananaAppleWriter ](https://bananaapplewriter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
